


The Lyrics of My Heart

by BlueJordan09



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJordan09/pseuds/BlueJordan09
Summary: Just a bunch of poems I wrote.





	The Lyrics of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helfi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helfi/gifts).



What is Life and Death?

Maybe life is just a word that makes death sound better,

Maybe life is an illusion and death is the real world all must face.

Many people think that life is a gift and death is a way to be punished.

But for me, life is game and when we die we have either won or lost that game,

Life is a chance and Death is a choice.

It's your choice about how you want to live and how you want to die.

No one can choose that for you.

Because, some choices are hard to make and you have to take chances in your life.

A life filled with excitement is a life worth living for 

and a death filled with honor is a death worth dying for.

Death is the only certainty in ones life and perhaps that is why most of us spend our entire lives trying to avoid it

~Blue Jordan


End file.
